


You're The One That I Want

by OliveBranched



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Castiel is the frustrated stage manager, Dean is the hot shot leading man, F/M, Grease - Freeform, M/M, which is me in all things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4037107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveBranched/pseuds/OliveBranched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester was every stage manager’s worst nightmare. </p>
<p>But he was Castiel’s living Hell.</p>
<p>----------------------</p>
<p>AU where Dean is the hot guy that gets all the leads in the school plays and Castiel is the frustrated stage manager that has to deal with him. And his major crush on the infamously straight Dean Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're The One That I Want

**Author's Note:**

> Completely unbeta-d and written in under an hour. Just something that popped into my head based on this prompt: “You are the very charismatic star of the play I’m stage managing and yeah you’re cute and all but would you pLEASE finish your quick changes on time and refrain from touching the curtains?” from this post on tumblr: http://boazpriestly.tumblr.com/post/120230515621/extroverted-person-a-and-introverted-person-b
> 
> If anyone wants to beta this, be my guest! Just leave a note in the comments or PM me. I'd be very grateful!!

Dean Winchester was every stage manager’s worst nightmare. Of course, he had to be an amazing actor that got the lead in all the school plays. Most of the girls (and even some of the guys) in the shows all fell over themselves to praise his name, but the tech crew spat it out like a curse word.

 

It was common knowledge amongst the tech students that Dean Winchester was a total ladies’ man who would rather flirt with anything that had breasts than do his quick changes, always seemed to be in the way of moving set pieces, and his worst offense: he had an all-consuming urge to touch the curtains. So, yes, Dean Winchester was every stage manager’s worst nightmare.

 

But he was Castiel’s living Hell.

 

As senior stage manager, Castiel had to oversee the management of every production throughout the year, which usually meant that he ended up calling the show because no one else wanted to take on the task of dealing with Dean Winchester. And the worst part for Castiel was that Dean Winchester seemed intent on making his job as the stage manager as difficult as possible. It certainly didn’t help that, despite Dean Winchester’s constant infuriating antics, Castiel had a massive crush on the leading man and the whole crew knew it.

 

Being gay in the theatre is no big deal. When most high schoolers stereotype the guys that do theatre as “flaming homos,” then most of the straight people aren’t surprised when one of their cast mates comes out. Unfortunately, Dean Winchester was not most straight people.

 

No, Dean Winchester was determined to not only unearth every single detail of Castiel’s personal life in reference to his sexuality, but also to turn him straight. By flirting with every girl in their school right in front of him. Some days, Castiel found the whole thing so profoundly absurd that he reasoned that the universe had to be playing some sort of twisted cosmic joke on him in the form of Dean Winchester.

 

Castiel was so focused on his mental dissertation on the horrors of Dean Winchester that a knock on the door of the prop room startled him so much that he almost dropped the empty whiskey bottle he was holding. “What is it, Kevin? Does Ms. Barnes have another ridiculous task for me?” Castiel asked as he pulled another liquor bottle off of the shelf without turning to look at the intruder.

 

“Uh, nah man.” The voice that responded did not belong to his assistant stage manager, Kevin Tran. Castiel turned around to stare into the way too green eyes of none other than Dean Winchester. “She just wanted me to tell you that we’re about to start so you need to get your perky little ass back in the auditorium.” Castiel’s eyes went wide and a flush burned his cheeks red. Almost immediately, Dean realized what he had said, and took a step back, waving his hands wildly. “N-not that _I_ think you have a—I mean, that what Ms. Barnes said, and I was just, uh, just giving you the message.” With that, Dean hurried out of the prop room, and Castiel almost thought he saw a blush on the actor’s cheeks before he fled the scene. Castiel sighed, gathered up his collection of props and headed backstage.

 

Kevin was waiting for him at the stage managers desk, flipping through his massive copy of the script. He was training to take over for Castiel once he graduated, and Castiel couldn’t be more grateful for the spunky sophomore. Kevin Tran was the most studious technician that Castiel had ever met. At first he hadn’t been convinced by Kevin’s nearly illegible notes scrawled over his unbound script, but when he came in the next day with a fresh script covered in immaculately detailed and organized notes in a pristine black binder, Castiel had nearly wept tears of joy.

 

“So, what’s Ms. Barnes’s battle plan for today, Kevin?” Castiel leaned over Kevin’s shoulder to peer at the script of his least favorite musical: _Grease_. Kevin adjusted his worn beanie before he turned to face Castiel.

 

“She wants to start with a costume parade.” Castiel groaned, tugging his hair up into messy spikes. Costume parades, while invaluable, were hell for Castiel. “Don’t worry, Cas. We’re doing the leads last so Dean can get all of his flirting out before Ms. Barnes gets too impatient.” Castiel shot Kevin a grateful smile, but Kevin had already returned to his script with a knowing smirk on his lips. “Then once that’s finished, she wants to run the show, top to bottom.”

 

Castiel nodded and grabbed the headset off of the desk along with the pack that clipped onto his belt. He pushed a button and spoke into the headset mic. “I need you all to get into your first costumes for the costume parade. Please come onto the stage when you’re dressed. You’ll find your costumes behind your names on the racks in the dressing rooms. Ms. Barnes wants the ensemble first, then the Pink Ladies, then the Greasers, then the leads. Then _stay in your costumes_ to run the show from the top.” Castiel could hear the rumble of actors moving from their seats in the house towards the dressing rooms mixed with the low buzz of conversation.

 

“Alright, we probably have about five minutes before the ensemble is dressed to—“

 

“Hey, stranger.” Castiel groaned internally as he turned to face Dean.

 

“What do you need?” He asked. Dean smirked and took a step towards him. “I was just wondering if you’ve seen my costume yet, Cas.” Castiel bristled at the nickname.

 

“Of course I’ve seen your costume, Dean. And my name is _Castiel.”_ He bit out. Dean rolled his eyes.

 

“Sure thing, _Cas.”_ Kevin clearing his throat behind him was the only thing that kept Castiel from tearing his eyes out. “I was just wondering…because my jeans are pretty tight.” Castiel’s throat went dry, and when had his palms gotten so sweaty?

 

“And?” Castiel managed to speak through his suddenly tight throat.

 

_“And_ I hope you’ll be able to keep your eyes off of my ass long enough to call the show.” Dean Winchester said with a wink and a smirk as he sauntered off towards the dressing room. Castiel blew out a frustrated breath and thunked his head onto the stage managers desk. He couldn’t wait for graduation.


End file.
